kausalitas
by mayuniverse
Summary: kalau kau seenaknya, kau akan merasakan akibatnya. / karunagi, ambiguous relationship. mengandung spoiler manga sampai chapter 150.


Disclaimer: Ansatsu Kyoushitsu (c) Matsui Yuusei. Prompt diambil dari loversdiction di Twitter. Yang mana? Kalau saya kasih tahu di atas sini nanti jadinya spoiler cerita =))

(Author bermaksud menulis fic berbahasa Inggris lalu kehabisan ide. Lalu mengalihbahasakan draftnya dalam bahasa Indonesia dan selesailah fic ini. Mungkin suatu saat nanti akan ditranslate, tapi tidak janji.)

* * *

"Karma," Nagisa bergumam tanpa melepaskan matanya dari buku catatan. Kali ini bukan buku catatan kelemahan Koro _-sensei_ yang biasa melainkan buku catatan pelajaran khusus tentang luar angkasa. rangkuman dan poin-poin yang ia tulis sendiri—dari apa yang dijelaskan oleh guru dan teman-temannya serta apa yang dibacanya di luar itu—sudah cukup memadati lembaran-lembaran kertas binder. Namun anak lelaki itu merasa masih ada yang kurang, "Bisa tolong jelaskan bagian ini?"

"Ya?" yang disahuti melirik sekilas pada baris-baris yang ditunjuki jemari lentik itu, mencoba menangkap inti dari segala yang terbaca. _Pesawat ulang-alik_ tertera dengan ukuran sedikit lebih besar dibanding deretan kata-kata yang mengikutinya; istilah-istilah teknis yang sekelebat pernah karma dengar, perintah-perintah yang sekilas terlihat sistematis namun menjadi sedikit janggal setelah ia mencoba merekonstruksinya di dalam pikirannya. "Sepertinya ada yang kurang lengkap di catatanmu, nagisa. biar kucari dulu," ujarnya, kembali menatap layar _laptop-_ nya, mencari-cari dokumen yang sesuai.

"Bilang saja nanti padaku kalau sudah ketemu." Nagisa memutuskan untuk meraih satu dari kertas-kertas berisi hasil cetakan artikel yang tersebar di meja nakas, "Omong-omong, Karma, sudah dengar berita kalau sutradara _Sonic Ninja_ akan merilis film baru? Bukan _action_ sih, kali ini filmnya katanya _thriller_ …" pembicaraannya terpotong kuapan yang cukup dalam, padahal topiknya sudah berbelok dari pelajaran untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia memegangi kepalanya sebentar sebelum menyandarkannya pada bantal.

"Oh, yang itu. Sudah dengar, sih. _Thriller_ kedengarannya menarik," Karma menarik sebelah ujung bibirnya, memejamkan mata sekilas sebelum menimpali, "Tidak kalah banyak perkelahian dan kejahatan di dalamnya, kan, dibandingkan film aksi? Siapa tahu bisa menginspirasi kita… kalau memang filmnya rilis sebelum tenggat waktu pembunuhan _sensei_. Bagaimana menurutmu? Nagisa?"

Nagisa? Sudah tidak lagi menghadap buku ataupun kertas yang jatuh ke tanah, ataupun Karma yang sekarang sedang menyenggol-nyenggol bahunya. Anak laki-laki berambut biru itu tetap diam di tempat. tidak berusaha memberikan reaksi, baik terhadap obrolan ataupun sentuhannya. Kamar yang di mana tadinya terdengar pembicaraan dua orang siswa sekolah menengah pertama, sekarang hening. Bahkan seorang tukang iseng level Akabane Karma membisu setelah sadar hal yang paling mendekati balasan buatnya berupa dengkuran pelan Nagisa.

.

.

.

Karma sepenuhnya sadar. Ini bukan rumahnya, bukan kamarnya dan ia tidak berencana untuk singgah di sini lebih dari apa yang ia perlukan. Namun ia belum cukup banyak berkunjung ke rumah orang untuk mengetahui apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang, ketika Nagisa memutuskan untuk tertidur di tengah-tengah pembicaraan yang mereka lakukan, di tempat tidur yang sudah mereka duduki selama setidaknya tiga jam terakhir.

Tugas sekolah sebagai anak kelas 3-E—baik itu belajar seperti sebagaimana seharusnya murid sekolah elit atau berkutat dengan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan membunuh guru mereka—menjadi semakin berat saja ketika mereka diberi tantangan baru; menyelesaikan riset dan persiapan untuk membajak sebuah pesawat antariksa hanya dalam tiga hari. Belum lagi tujuan dari misi mereka kali ini adalah untuk mengambil informasi yang mungkin saja dapat membantu menyelamatkan target pembunuhan mereka, sesuatu yang ia tahu pasti membuat Nagisa tertarik walau berkebalikan dengan apa yang sudah mereka upayakan selama dua _term_ ini.

Wajar bagi Karma jika Nagisa terlihat bekerja lebih keras, melanjutkan usahanya di luar jam sekolah dan gedung sekolah, lebih daripada latihan fisik untuk perjalanan luar angkasa dan pengintaian yang dilakukan di pelajaran olahraga serta diskusi mengenai pengetahuan dan teori luar angkasa yang diadakan pada jam istirahat. Sebenarnya, tujuan awal Nagisa mengundang Karma ke rumahnya sore tadi pun agar bisa minta bantuan saat belajar mandiri.

Padahal Karma sendiri tidak berbuat banyak, paling-paling hanya membaca sekilas artikel dan buku-buku elektronik yang Ritsu kirimkan ke seisi kelas. tetapi setelah apa yang terjadi di liburan musim dingin ini, paling tidak hal seperti ini lah yang bisa ia lakukan untuk Nagisa; berada di sekelilingnya untuk mendukung, membagi secercah pemikirannya jika Nagisa sudah mulai memandang hampa apapun yang sedang ia baca dan membolak-balik halamannya dengan kecepatan yang tidak manusiawi. Katakanlah ia kurang becus, tetapi antara mengebut proses belajar mereka agar materi selesai sesuai dengan waktu yang diberikan dan memberi waktu senggang yang cukup agar mereka tetap memiliki tenaga yang cukup untuk bekerja dengan efisien, bukankah sudah jelas yang mana yang akan dipilih oleh Karma?

.

.

.

Pemuda yang bertamu itu mengembalikan buku-buku dan kertas-kertas milik empunya kamar ke meja belajar, sedangkan _laptop_ dankertas-kertas miliknya sendiri dimasukkan ke dalam tas sekolah yang ia taruh di bawah tempat tidur. Padahal di rumahnya sendiri pun ia belum tentu akan merapikan kamar sebelum terlelap dan setelah terbangun.

Mudah saja untuk Karma bertindak seenaknya. Tinggalkan benda-benda terakhir yang Nagisa sentuh sebelum tidur. Abaikan resiko bahwa beberapa dari lembaran-lembaran kertas itu akan lecek, bahkan robek, kalau tertimpa secara tak sadar. Diamkan saja mereka di tempat semula, agar pemiliknya tidak perlu mencari-cari lagi kalau masih perlu. Lalu ucapkan pamit kepada Shiota Hiromi seakan tidak ada apa-apa. Bukan jarang lagi ada kejadian di sekolah di mana pemuda berambut merah memilih berpangku tangan ketika menyadari sebuah ketidakteraturan atau keanehan, hanya demi memancing tawa kawan-kawan atau amarah guru.

Namun sekarang, ia tidak begitu yakin akan semuanya. Akan bagaimana Nagisa akan mempersiapkan diri untuk tidur, jika ia tidak jatuh terlelap seperti saat ini. bagaimana nyonya Shiota akan menanggapi barang-barang berantakan yang sebagian bukan milik putranya, jika wanita itu tipikal orang tua yang akan menengok kamar anaknya di tengah malam. Bagaimana mereka berdua jika rambut Nagisa masih diikat dua sampai keesokan paginya—Karma tahu terlalu lama mengikat rambut akan merusaknya dan sepertinya mereka semua tidak ada yang ingin melihat rambut biru mendadak rontok parah.

Dan apakah kabar seseorang yang benar-benar ia pedulikan terlibat masalah dengan orang tua yang terkenal keras (sudah tidak separah dulu, memang, tetapi tetap saja memberi kesan terlalu restriktif untuk tunggal Akabane yang terbiasa hidup bebas) adalah kabar baik? Yang dapat membawa kepuasan yang sama dengan menjebak seseorang yang memang benar pantas mendapatkan segala kehancuran, atau mengisengi seseorang dengan sesuatu yang tidak begitu serius?

Karma yang dulu mungkin tidak akan berpikir sepanjang itu sampai ia bisa memutuskan untuk menarik selimut yang awalnya menjadi tempat berbaring Nagisa, mengambilnya lalu menghamparkan fabrik tebal dan halus itu ke tubuh kecil anak laki-laki yang sudah berusaha cukup keras sepanjang hari ini sambil menggerai rambutnya perlahan. Walaupun Karma juga tidak mencerminkan seseorang yang berpikir panjang, ataupun benar, ketika ia menyelinap ke sebelah Nagisa, menarik kembali selimut itu untuk diri sendiri dan memejamkan mata.

.

.

.

Nagisa merasakan sesuatu yang hangat sekilas membungkus tubuhnya, walau ia tahu ia sekarang masih berada di tengah-tengah musim dingin dan hal terakhir yang ia ingat semalam adalah asal tertidur di tengah-tengah belajar bersama Karma. Baiklah, selimutnya memang berada tepat di bawahnya selama ia sedang membaca. tetapi ia juga bukan orang yang akan bergerak banyak ketika ia terlelap jika merasa tempat tidurnya cukup luas. Yang berarti, ada yang sempat mengambil tempat di ranjang yang sama dengannya semalam.

Namun, apa …atau siapa yang melakukannya? Ia mencoba bangkit dari tempat tidur dan melihat ke sekitarnya, berharap menemukan kejelasan mengenai apa yang terjadi semalam saat ia tidur. Barang-barang Karma yang sempat dibawa ke atas sini sudah tidak ada. Buku-buku dan kertas-kertas yang seharusnya masih berada dalam jarak yang bisa dijangkau oleh tangannya pun demikian, sekarang tertata dengan cukup rapi di atas meja belajar. Hal-hal lain di dalam kamarnya, hampir semuanya tidak berubah.

Sampai ketika Nagisa menemukan Karma terkapar di lantai kamarnya dalam keadaan sedang terlelap dan ia hanya bisa memandang hampa si juara kelas ujian akhir _term_ kemarin dari atas. Yang kemudian mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua mata emasnya karena merasa tidurnya terganggu oleh kehadiran sesuatu yang lain dan bertanya, "Ini sebenarnya di mana?"

Walau perlahan Karma mengenali tempat ia terbangun pagi ini sebagai kamar Nagisa, tetap saja ia ingin memastikan bahwa ini betul-betul kamar Nagisa dan bukan kamar orang lain yang tak dikenal, kamarnya sendiri yang sudah dirombak, atau malah jalanan kalau dia sudah diusir duluan akibat menyelinap seenaknya. Payah sekali kalau sampai begitu. Untungnya untuk Karma, Nagisa langsung menjawab, "Kamarku, Karma. Kalau memang mau menemani semalam kenapa kau tidak…" _tidak tidur di tempat tidur ini denganku saja_ , itu yang ingin dikatakan olehnya sebelum menyadari beberapa hal.

Satu, ia tidak tahu apakah tempat tidurnya muat untuk satu orang lagi yang tubuhnya agak lebih besar atau tidak. Dua, ia merasa perkataannya ambigu sehingga bisa disalahartikan oleh yang mendengarnya. Tiga, ia merasa bahwa selimutnya sedang ditarik-tarik dan begitu ia memerhatikan, kain itu hanya berjarak satu-dua jengkal dari tempat Karma berbaring sekarang—

"Tidak apanya, coba?" tanpa beranjak dari lantai, Karma bertanya sambil memasang senyum penuh arti.

—dan tentu saja ia memanfaatkan kesempatan dengan berusaha meraih selimut yang sama yang ia gunakan semalam waktu mau tidur. Wajar saja kalau ia merasa ragu tadi terbangun di mana. Tidur dengan badan di dalam selimut harusnya tidak membuatnya merasa menggigil, kecuali Tokyo mendadak jadi sangat dingin dalam kurun beberapa jam terakhir dan satu lembar selimut jadi tidak cukup.

Keduanya masih sedang menduga-duga apa yang terjadi sebelum mereka terbangun pagi ini, namun Nagisa mencoba mengatakan apa yang ia anggap sudah terjadi lebih dulu, "Tunggu… maaf. Sepertinya kau kutendang atau kudorong ke bawah semalam," karena sepertinya kalau dipikir tidak mungkin juga Karma mau tidur di lantai secara sukarela, "Tapi salahmu juga, sih, menginap di sini tidak bilang-bilang." Tidak berniat menyudutkan atau menuduh yang tidak-tidak, hanya mengatakan fakta yang ada.

"Lalu aku harus berbuat apa kalau kau ketiduran?" Pertanyaan yang konyol, Karma tahu, tetapi sepertinya lebih baik bertanya sebelum ia malah berniat melakukan observasi macam apapun mengenai masalah ini—kesannya malah jadi mengerikan, lagipula ia juga tidak tahu mau meneliti siapa. Ia hanya ingin tahu saja. "Yakin tidak apa-apa kalau aku membiarkan barang-barangmu berantakan? Atau lebih tepatnya, yakin tidak apa-apa kalau kau kubiarkan begitu saja, Nagisa?" Tidak setelah ia berjanji akan membantunya, kan?

"Bangunkan saja lagi. Aku tidak bakal marah, kok. Kecuali aku capek berat atau suasana hatiku sedang buruk, ya maaf saja," Nagisa santai saja dalam menanggapinya. Dia bisa saja menjelaskan kekacauan itu sendiri dan menangani Karma kalau-kalau dia terlihat berulah di mata ibunya—bisa saja menjelaskan Akabane Karma datang ke sini tidak dengan membawa ancaman, jadi kenapa ia harus khawatir?

"Tidak marah, ya," Karma terdengar ragu, tapi siapa juga yang tak akan ragu mendengar balasan macam itu? "Tidak apa-apa, dong, kalau lain kali aku menginap lagi?" Mengalihkan fokus, karena mempertanyakan maksud perbuatan Nagisa yang sudah lewat juga tidak penting kalau yang bersangkutan terlihatnya kalem-kalem saja _._

"Tidak masalah, sih. Asal kau jangan mencoba mencuri selimutku lagi," Nagisa kembali menjawab, "Lain kali kusiapkan selimut cadangan, deh." Itu juga kalau ada _lain kali._ Dan juga kalau dia tidak dimodusi lagi seperti ini.

* * *

A/N: Entah ada yang peduli atau tidak, tapi prompt yang dipakai adalah _karma, n.: 'If you steal the sheets, you are much more likely to fall off the bed.'_ Tidak sengaja melihat ini dan yang pertama terpikir adalah ini harus dibuat menjadi fanfic Karunagi.


End file.
